Legacy of a Robin: Episode 2: Star of a Robin
by Icethroat21
Summary: Sequel to Wing of a Robin. Soon after Robinstar and the medicine cats return to ShadowClan, Flametail dies a mysterious death. Meanwhile, Robinwing of RiverClan meets Robinstar of SkyClan and realizes that Robinstar still doesn't have an original name...


**Well, here is the long awaited sequel to Wing of a Robin. I was really really bored when I wrote this as well. In case you hadn't noticed already, this is called Star of a Robin.**

**If you haven't read Wing of a Robin yet, then you will be greatly confused about this story. All the background info you need is in the AN of Wing of a Robin, so go there if you need to. If not, then feel free to enjoy this one-shot if you so wish to.**

**Alright. Here we go. Hit the play button or whatever you think of to start the story because it's starting now.**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything from Warriors. Also, this is rated T for minor language, so if that bothers you then this is not for you.

* * *

><p>A light brown she-cat with light gray tabby stripes on her tail and the back of her ears quickly made her way back to her camp. She didn't want to leave her Clan waiting for long.<p>

"Robinstar, can we slow down please?" a ginger tom asked.

Robinstar sighed. "Flametail, keep up."

"But I'm old!" the ginger tom complained.

"Well, do something about it!" Robinstar snapped. "I don't want to keep our Clan waiting."

"They can surely wait for their elderly medicine cat, can't they?" A ginger she-cat with darker stripes suggested.

"No," Robinstar meowed coldly, "they cannot."

"Robinstar, you were extremely nice before your ceremony. Did something happen?" the ginger she-cat asked.

"Lavapaw, I think you've forgotten who you are," Robinstar meowed coldly to the medicine cat apprentice. "I am the leader of ShadowClan. You are a mere apprentice."

"Medicine cat apprentice," Lavapaw corrected her, "and I'm almost ready for my full name!"

"Correction," Flametail meowed between gasps for air. "She _is_ ready for her name; I'm just waiting for the half moon."

"Really? That's so cool! Thanks, Flametail!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

"Of course. You're ready for it," Flametail meowed.

"Yay!" Lavapaw began bouncing up and down excitedly, letting out squeals of excitement.

Robinstar was quickly losing her patience. She was trembling in anger.

"_**Shut up!**_" she hissed, scaring the fox-dung out of the apprentice.

"I—I'm...sorry..." the tabby ginger she-cat whimpered.

"Wimp," Robinstar muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lavapaw snapped, narrowing her eyes to slits of whatever color her eyes were.

"I called you a wimp. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" Robinstar snapped. "I'm leader. I'm older than you."

"By two moons," Lavapaw snapped back at her. "You just became a warrior today!"

"I also became leader today," Robinstar reminded her, "so shut up. You're really starting to piss me off with your overly hyper stupid self."

"That didn't sound like a very clever insult," Lavapaw meowed. "I would have said '_you're really starting to piss me off with your overenthusiastic self with life in general_' or something like that."

Robinstar simply blinked. "Now you're really pissing me off."

"I'm just saying," Lavapaw meowed. "If you're leader and you're going to insult someone, you need to know how to properly insult someone. The insult needs to be worth something. It needs to be decent if it's even going to exist. Otherwise you can forget about having a successful leadership right now."

"_**Shut...the...**_"

"Watch it," Flametail hissed.

"_**Up!**_" Robinstar snapped. She had begun gazing at Lavapaw, but finished looking at Flametail, who had blocked her from saying what she'd wanted to say.

"You need to be careful of what you say in front of our audience," Flametail reminded her.

"Way to break the fourth wall," Robinstar hissed.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Flametail meowed, kindly nodding his head.

"I was being sarcastic!" Robinstar hissed. "Now you're really starting to piss me off, too!"

"Robinstar, did something happen during the ceremony?" Flametail asked.

"Well, gee, I don't know," Robinstar meowed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I got nine lives and a new name. Oh, not much I guess."

"Describe each of them to me," Flametail ordered.

"What if I say no?" Robinstar asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the tom.

"Wh—what?" Flametail exclaimed.

Robinstar purred. "I'm just pulling your tail. Fine. You're my medicine cat, and even though you're pissing me off you probably have a reason for asking me whatever you just asked me, so I'll answer your question."

Silence.

"If you could just remind me what said question would be..." Robinstar meowed.

Lavapaw laughed. Robinstar let her. She had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Can you please describe what the nine StarClan cats told me to use your lives for?" Flametail asked. "Also, if possible, could you tell me their names?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Robinstar meowed. Her mood had suddenly lightened up again. Flametail and Lavapaw had both clearly noticed because they looked relieved. "I can remember it like it was yesterday..." she began to go into story-telling mode.

"That's because it was today..." Lavapaw whispered. Robinstar chose to ignore her again.

"The first tom, who was invisible because he didn't have a description, told me to use my life to protect my Clan," Robinstar explained the first one.

"...He didn't have a description?" Flametail asked.

Robinstar shrugged. "I don't know. His name was Robinwing and he was from SkyClan, but that's all he told me. That's just how it worked out, I guess."

"SkyClan?" Flametail asked confusedly. "Cedarheart had mentioned it, but I don't know what that is."

Robinstar shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Hey, we need to start moving," Lavapaw meowed. "I know you need your rest, Flametail, but we're still in WindClan territory..."

"We haven't even gotten to RiverClan yet?" Robinstar exclaimed. "Wow, I hadn't noticed. I'd forgotten that we'd stopped moving, honestly..."

"Me, too," Lavapaw meowed. "That's why I said something when I remembered."

"Good job," Robinstar meowed. She'd have given her a thumbs up if she'd had any paws. "Oh yeah. When I received my first life I remember feeling really angry, as if the Robinwing without description had been the cause for every angering and annoying thing in my life."

"That explains why you were so mad earlier," Flametail meowed, "but I think you've gotten past it now."

"How about your other lives?" Lavapaw asked as the three of them crossed into RiverClan territory.

"Hmm...let's see..." Robinstar meowed, thinking.

"We're listening and you're explaining," Lavapaw corrected, but Robinstar continued to ignore her. She took things _way_ too literally. She'd make a good medicine cat, though. She seemed to be a master at insults, so everyone would learn to never mess around with her. Everyone liked her, though, because she was really nice even though she was really good at insulting cats. Robinstar was suddenly confused by the road her thoughts seemed to be taking, so she made a U-turn on the road in her head, or Thunderpath as she called it, and went back onto the road of her leader ceremony.

"My second life came from another Robinwing, but this one was from WindClan. She had light brown fur. She told me to use my life wisely and not fall for any tricks. When she gave me my life I forgot everything that I knew about myself, even my name," Robinstar explained.

"That's weird," Lavapaw commented.

"Tell me about it," Robinstar muttered in agreement.

"Just did," Lavapaw meowed. Robinstar chose _yet again_ to ignore the smart ass comments of the medicine cat apprentice.

"My third life came from Thistlepaw, a tom without a description. He told me to use my life to know every cat by name," Robinwing explained.

"That's two cats without descriptions, and two cats with the name of Robinwing so far," Flametail commented.

"Maybe that Thistlepaw had a point," Lavapaw meowed, "if there's so many cats with the name of Robinwing."

"Oh, that's not the end of it," Robinstar corrected her, happy to finally have the chance to correct her. "My fourth life came from Robinwing of ThunderClan. She was light brown but she had a ginger patch on her chest. She told me to use my life...to live my life."

"That makes no sense," Lavapaw meowed.

Robinstar simply shrugged. "That's what she told me."

"Next?" Flametail asked.

"Palekit gave me my fifth life," Robinstar meowed. "She told me to use it to not get sick."

"Uh...what?" Lavapaw asked. Flametail was silent in shock.

"She was still sick. StarClan hadn't healed her because they thought she was still alive, according to Palekit herself, but then again they told her to give me my fifth life. Her exact words after that were '_They're so retarded!'_ Her opinion about StarClan wasn't very clear."

"It sounds like they were," Flametail meowed.

"She was being sarcastic," Lavapaw meowed. "Catch up with the modern generation already, Flametail, geez."

"What's that mean?" Flametail exclaimed.

"You're old!" Robinstar and Lavapaw both yowled at the same time, exactly in unison. They gave each other a hi-five, which was impressive because neither of them had five fingers on one paw.

"When I got that life I felt really sick," Robinstar meowed. "I feel really sorry for Palekit. If I could, I'd give up any of my lives to let her live and get rid of her illness."

Neither the medicine cat nor the medicine cat apprentice commented, so Robinstar continued.

"My sixth life came from Jayfeather," Robinstar meowed. "He'd visited me in my dreams before, so I figured he'd give me one of my lives. He told me to use my life to discover the knowledge I need to move forward."

"A legit purpose for once! Wow!" Lavapaw exclaimed. Robinstar had to agree with her.

"My seventh life came from Pinetail. She told me to use it to eat my tail off...definitely _not a legit purpose_," Robinstar added.

"Pinetail was a good deputy, though!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

"I think the cats in StarClan are losing their mind, because my eighth life came from Robinwing of RiverClan. He's the tortoiseshell-and-white cat that killed Marshstar and Pinetail. I think he killed them so that I could lose my name of Robin_wing_ and become Robin_star_. He even told me to use my life to give cats original names."

"Wow," Lavapaw meowed.

"StarClan losing their mind? That's concerning," Flametail muttered.

"Isn't it, though?" Robinstar agreed. "Marshstar gave me my final life. He didn't say what to use it for. He just _I hail you by your new name, blah blah blah, Robinstar.'_"

"What did he say instead of blah blah blah?" Lavapaw asked.

"He actually said blah blah blah," Robinstar replied, happy to have the opportunity to correct the wise apprentice again.

Lavapaw blinked. "Really?"

Flametail gasped. "Really?"

Robinstar nodded. "Really."

"Perhaps the StarClan cats are losing their minds after all..." Lavapaw muttered.

"Home at last!" Robinstar meowed. They had just crossed over the border into ShadowClan territory. They were finally away from WindClan and RiverClan.

"I couldn't be happier to be home," Flametail agreed.

"What will you tell the Clan?" Lavapaw asked.

"Nothing," Robinstar replied. "Just that I'm Robinstar now."

The rest of the trip back to camp was quiet and peaceful. But what was coming up next...not so much.

**Back at Camp**

"Robinwing! You're back!" Graykit exclaimed happily.

"Robin_star_," Robinstar corrected the young dark gray she-cat.

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking? I hope you'll still mentor me!" Graykit added, looking guilty.

Robinstar let out a purr of amusement. "Don't worry about it! As a matter of fact, let's fix that now!"

"Wait, really?" Graykit asked as Robinstar ran up to where she would make announcements.

Robinstar turned around. "Really." She then leaped up onto the branch. "Would all cats gather around for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone was already there, though, so Robinstar was able to continue on.

"Today..."

"Wait!" Lavapaw cried out. "Where's Flametail?"

Robinstar widened her eyes. "Weren't you with him?"

"He told me he was going to the medicine cat den. I said hi to Leafpaw and Littlepaw for ten seconds and then went into the medicine cat den and Flametail wasn't there!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

"Was his scent there?" Robinstar asked.

"Yeah," Lavapaw replied. "It was like he was there...and then he wasn't."

"Maybe he died," Robinstar suggested. "He was pretty old and frail."

"But his body would be there," Lavapaw meowed, tipping her head to the side.

"Perhaps StarClan needed him for something," Robinstar meowed.

**In StarClan...**

"This will be a good test for Robinstar," tortoiseshell-and-white Robinwing meowed to the light brown with a ginger patch Robinwing. "See how she handles an emergency."

"What did you do with Flametail's body?" the light brown Robinwing with a ginger patch on her chest asked.

"It's right outside the camp," Robinwing replied. "Flametail needed to die."

"Is this a test to see how she handles an emergency? Or is it a test to see what kind of names she comes up with?" She-cat Robinwing asked suspiciously.

The tom Robinwing purred in amusement. "All of the above, Robinwing...it's all of the above."

"Above what?" She-cat Robinwing asked.

"It's an expression!" Tortoiseshell Robinwing snapped.

"Okay..." She-cat Robinwing muttered.

**Back at ShadowClan...**

"Robinstar! Robinstar!" Whitestripe and Coppertail burst into the camp. Whitestripe was a silver she-cat with a white-striped tail and Coppertail was a ginger she-cat with a tabby-striped tail.

"Flametail is dead!" Whitestripe exclaimed.

"We found his body outside of camp," Coppertail explained.

"Well how did that happen?" Robinstar exclaimed. "Lavapaw, you said he went into the medicine cat den!"

"That's where I saw him go into!" Lavapaw cried out. "I was standing right outside of the medicine cat den when I was talking to Leafpaw and Littlepaw!"

"Then how did his body get moved?" Silversnow called out.

"Could you tell what the cause of death was when you saw his body?" Robinstar asked Whitestripe and Coppertail.

"Um...there was nothing strange," Coppertail replied.

"He might have just died of old age," Whitestripe suggested.

"Well, in any case, it's time for a couple of ceremonies," Robinstar meowed, trying to distract the Clan. "ShadowClan needs a medicine cat. Lavapaw, would you please step forward."

Lavapaw padded forward to the front of the crowd, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I, Robinstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help will serve her Clan for many moons. Lavapaw, do you promise to..." Robinstar broke off, realizing she'd forgotten the rest of the words. She'd never been to a medicine cat ceremony and only knew what she'd said so far from a story she'd heard one time from Flametail. She struggled to remember the rest. "To..." Oh! That was it! "To uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from Clan rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lavapaw's voice was even. There were no signs of excitement, however. But why should there have been? Not only had her mentor died, but Robinstar had come close to messing up the most important moment of her life. _Oops,_ Robinstar couldn't think but help.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Lavapaw, from this moment you will be known as Lavaflame. StarClan honors you for your...patience and inquisitive personality," Robinstar decided quickly, listing off the first thing that came to her head. Those were the two things Pinetail had named Robinstar for. Lavaflame's suffix had come from Flametail's name. She'd chosen to name Lavaflame after Flametail.

Robinstar leaped down from the branch and rested her muzzle on Lavaflame's head. Lavaflame licked her shoulder in return. Robinstar then leaped back up onto the branch.

"Lavaflame! Lavaflame!" the Clan called out.

**In StarClan...**

"What a great name!" Robinwing of RiverClan purred in content. "Lavapaw was a strange name since cats down at the lake shouldn't know what lava is, but Robinstar did a great job naming Lavaflame."

"She did a good job," a tom agreed. Robinwing jumped, not recognizing the voice. He turned to ask Robinwing (TC) who it was, but the she-cat Robinwing was gone. Now Robinwing (RC) realized he was the only one there.

"You can't see me, but I'm here, I promise," the voice meowed again, causing Robinwing to jump again.

"I don't have a physical description," the voice meowed. "Not even a specified gender. I usually take the form of a tom, though, so you can refer to me as a tom. I used to be leader of SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Robinwing asked.

"Robinwing of SkyClan was here with you when Robinstar of ShadowClan got her nine lives!" the voice exclaimed.

"Oh," Robinwing replied. "I still don't know what it is, but okay. You can just say Robinstar, though, because there's only one Robinstar."

"No, there's not," the voice meowed. "I'm here to tell you that."

"What?" Robinwing exclaimed.

"My name is Robinstar," the mysterious tom voice explained.

"_No!_"

**Back in ShadowClan...**

"Why do you get your full name and we don't?" Leafpaw complained to Lavaflame.

"I didn't want Flametail to die!" Lavaflame argued with her sister.

"Stop the violence! Stop the violence!" Robinstar repeated comically.

Leafpaw and Lavaflame turned to Robinstar. "What violence?"

Robinstar shrugged. "I felt like saying that. The point is, though, that I'm about to name Leafpaw and Littlepaw as warriors."

"Awesome!" Leafpaw and Littlepaw both exclaimed. They ran to the front of the crowd. Lavaflame followed them and stood behind them. Whitestripe and Coppertail ran to the front of the crowd to stand with their apprentices. Robinstar waited for everyone to quiet down as she sat on her branch. She started as soon as they were all quiet.

"I, Robinstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warrior to you in turn. Leafpaw, Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Leafpaw meowed excitedly.

"I do," Littlepaw meowed, even more excited than Leafpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names in turn. Leafpaw, from now on you will be known as Leafheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and intelligence. Littlepaw, from now on you will be known as Littleleaf. StarClan honors you for your strength and determination."

Robinstar leaped down from her branch and rested her muzzle on each of the new warriors' heads. They licked her shoulder in turn. Robinstar then leaped back onto her branch.

"It is time for Dawnpelt's kits, Whitekit and Graykit, to become apprentices," Robinstar meowed.

"Wait!" A tom's voice cried out through the camp.

"Oh no!" Robinstar cried out. That was Robinwing of RiverClan's voice!

**In StarClan...**

"Robinwing, please don't," Robinstar whispered to Robinwing.

"I'm doing this and you'll get nothing and like it," Robinwing snapped to the former SkyClan leader.

**Back in ShadowClan**

"What do you want, Robinwing?" Robinstar asked.

"Do you want Palekit to live and join her sisters? Then come back to the Moonpool and bring Lavaflame with you. We need to talk," Robinwing replied.

"Uh...okay," Robinstar meowed. "Hold that thought, Whitekit and Graykit. Your sister is going to join you. We'll be back later," Robinstar added. "Come on, Lavaflame, let's go!"

**The trip there was very quiet, so let's just get straight to the Moonpool, shall we?**

"Well, we're here. What do we do now?" Robinstar asked Lavaflame.

Lavaflame shrugged. "Drink from the water? Like we've done before?"

Robinstar bent down to lap up water but before she could she was bowled over by a cat that she hadn't seen. She landed on her side. She opened her eyes to see who her attacker was but they were gone as soon as they'd come.

Robinstar jumped to her paws. She saw that Lavaflame was getting to her paws as well.

"Were you attacked, too?" Robinstar asked.

Lavaflame nodded slowly. "You were attacked, I take it?"

"Yeah," Robinstar replied. "What's going on here?"

"Don't drink from the Moonpool." Robinstar and Lavaflame turned to see a tortoiseshell-and-white tom.

"Robinwing!" Robinstar exclaimed.

Robinwing nodded. "But I'm not alone."

"I am with him." Robinstar heard a voice but didn't see the other cat.

"Robinstar doesn't have a description," Robinwing explained.

"Yes I do!" Robinstar exclaimed, but Robinwing shook his head, sadness clouding his gaze.

"I am a tom," the voice explained. "I used to be the leader of SkyClan. My name is Robinstar."

Robinstar the she-cat gasped. "So my name...still isn't original?" she asked.

"That is correct," Robinwing replied.

"So why are we here?" Robinstar (ShC) asked.

"To change your name," Robinwing replied.

"But I'm a leader!" Robinstar the she-cat exclaimed.

"You don't have to be," Robinwing meowed. "You need a new name, no matter the consequences. Robinstar? Of SkyClan? What was your warrior name?"

"Robinflight," Robinstar (SkC) replied. "My daughter was named after me. She was a light brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her throat. Her name was Robinthroat."

"Robinfeather!" Robinstar (ShC) exclaimed.

"No, her name was Robinthroat," the former SkyClan leader corrected.

"No, not her name. My name! My name can be Robinfeather!" she exclaimed.

"That's such...a beautiful name..." Robinwing began crying.

"Robinwing, calm down!" Robinstar of SkyClan exclaimed. "Well, at least your tantrum has ended already..."

"If Robinstar is no longer leader, then who becomes the new leader? And what happens to all of her lives?" Lavaflame asked.

"They'll be wasted," Robinstar of SkyClan replied.

"No, there is a way they can be used," Robinwing meowed. "Well, some of them."

"How?" Robinstar of ShadowClan whispered.

"I told you Palekit could live. StarClan still thinks she is alive. Palekit! You can come out now!" Robinwing yowled.

Palekit came out from behind the bushes. Her pale gray fur was covered in brown splotches. Robinstar wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell.

"If you touch noses with her, two of your lives can be used to bring her back to life. Two more can be used to cure her illness," Robinwing explained.

"Really? That's great!" Robinstar exclaimed. She ran over to Palekit and immediately touched noses with her. A blinding white light forced Robinstar to close her eyes. When she opened them she jerked her head back from Palekit. She saw that Palekit's fur was now clean, cleaner than anyone's fur had ever been.

"I'm alive again!" Palekit exclaimed. "And for once, I'm not sick!"

"It's amazing!" Robinstar exclaimed. She turned to Robinwing. "What about my other four lives? I'd like to keep my ninth life, but what about the others?"

"They'll be wasted," Robinwing explained. "Thrown away. Robinstar, of SkyClan, touch noses with her."

Robinstar of ShadowClan was about to ask how that was possible but then she felt someone touching her nose. Another blinding white light appeared and Robinstar was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them she felt weak. She was gasping for air.

"You've just lost eight of your nine lives, so be careful," Robinwing ordered. "By the powers of StarClan I now hail you by your new name. From now on you shall be known as Robinfeather."

"Robinfeather! Robinfeather!" Lavaflame yowled. Robinwing joined in with her.

Robinfeather tipped her head to the side. "Where is Robinstar?"

"Your lives probably enabled him to return to where he's supposed to be," Robinwing replied. "SkyClan ancestors aren't supposed to be with us, so he's probably gone now."

"But some of my lives were wasted..." Robinfeather muttered.

"For the better," Robinwing replied. "So, who are you going to choose to be your new leader?"

"Silversnow," Robinfeather decided. "And perhaps Mottledfur can be her deputy."

"Those are great choices," Robinwing meowed. "You can name Dawnpelt's kits apprentices before you give up your leadership, though. Also, your opinion should be greatly valued at all times by your Clan. Even though you are no longer leader, you are still of great importance. You have a special place in your Clan."

"Thanks, Robinwing! For everything!" Robinfeather exclaimed. "No offense," she added, "but I hope we don't see each other again until I join StarClan."

Robinwing purred. "None taken."

"We should get going, then," Lavaflame meowed. "ShadowClan is waiting on us."

"Yeah, let's go," Robinfeather agreed. "Come on, Palekit!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Palekit meowed.

Lavaflame and Palekit padded on ahead. Robinfeather, though, turned back around.

"Bye, Robinwing!" she meowed happily.

Robinwing purred. "Bye, Robinfeather."

Robinfeather ran to catch up to Lavaflame and Palekit.

**Back at ShadowClan...**

"Palekit! You're alive!" Dawnpelt smothered her pale gray daughter with licks.

"Hey! You're not sick!" Whitekit exclaimed.

"That's cool!" Graykit added.

"Well then, it's time for these three to become apprentices," Robinfeather meowed. She leaped up onto her branch for the final time. "Dawnpelt, will you consider renaming Palekit?"

"What? Why?" Dawnpelt asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Palekit agreed. "The name Palekit always reminds me of my former illness. But I'm cured of that, now. Can I please get another name?"

"Hmm..." Dawnpelt broke off in thought.

"How about Scorchkit?" Silversnow suggested. "In honor of her dead father?"

"That's it! Thanks, Silversnow!" Dawnpelt exclaimed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I hail you by your new name. Palekit, from now until you become an apprentice you shall be known as Scorchkit."

"Awesome! I love my new name!" Scorchkit exclaimed.

"But it won't last very long," Robinfeather purred in amusement. "From now until you become a warrior you shall be known as Scorchpaw. I will be your mentor."

"What? But I wanted you as my mentor!" Graykit exclaimed.

Robinfeather purred in amusement. "Graykit, from now until you become a warrior you shall be known as Graypaw. Silversnow, you were an excellent mentor to me, so I know you will be a great mentor to Graypaw as well."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Graypaw exclaimed. "I didn't think Silversnow would have another apprentice so soon!" Graypaw touched noses with Silversnow.

"Whitepaw, from now until you become a warrior you shall be known as Whitepaw. Mottledfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be Whitepaw's mentor," Robinfeather finished.

Mottledfur touched noses with Whitepaw. Robinfeather leaped down to touch noses with Scorchpaw and then jumped back up onto her branch for the last time (for real this time).

"Now I have some, err, strange news, you might say. Well, it turns out there was a Robinstar before me, so I've been granted a new name. My name is now Robinfeather," Robinfeather began. "Before you all comment of how I am still leader, I now announce that I am no longer leader. All of my lives have been stripped away from me except for the one that I'm living, and I now announce Silversnow as the new leader of ShadowClan. If I may, her deputy will be Mottledfur."

"I—I never expected this honor," Silversnow began, "and I absolutely have no problem having Mottledfur as my deputy. Thank you, Robinfeather."

"You deserve it," Robinfeather meowed. She then leaped down from her branch.

_My name is Robinfeather now,_ she thought, _and that's a great name._

**The End...or is it?**

_Oh no!_ Robinfeather thought. _I forgot to ask Robinwing how Flametail died! And why we couldn't drink from the Moonpool..._

**Back at the Moonpool...**

Robinwing of RiverClan was staring at the Moonpool. He had been able to hide the problem from Robinfeather and Lavaflame. The truth was that the Moonpool was currently filled with a strange golden liquid. If anyone drank from it...they would die. Not to mention that mysterious shadows kept swirling around the Moonpool instead of the starry mist that was supposed to be there.

_Whatever is going on,_ Robinwing thought, _I'm going to get to the bottom of it..._

**THE END of _Star of a Robin_**

* * *

><p><strong>This is definitely longer than Wing of a Robin, but that's not a bad thing. And yes, I know that I didn't use all of the characters that I listed above, but don't worry. They'll be used soon enough...<strong>

**So...who attacked Robinfeather and Lavaflame? What is that strange golden liquid in the Moonpool? Surely this can't be the end of the one-shot! There's still stuff unanswered!**

**If you're thinking any of those things, don't be alarmed. I play on writing a sequel to this. It's going to be called **Feather of a Robin**. And yes, Robinfeather's new name is named after Jayfeather. Jayfeather had visited her in her dreams in Wing of a Robin, so I figured that's where Robinfeather's inspiration could come from.**

**Anyways, this has officially become a trilogy. It's a One-Shot Trilogy. I'm calling it the **Robin One-Shot Trilogy**.**

**Thoughts? Is this too crazy? Is it weird? Is it funny? Is it insane? Or is it just plain stupid? Answer in a review. Or don't answer. Whatever you feel like doing. If you liked this, then look forward to the third in this one-shot trilogy. If not, then go away and stop wasting your time. It's as simple as that.**

**So... (darn it, Icy, first it was well and now it's so! Stop saying so!) See you whenever! I'm kidding. See you when I write and post Feather of a Robin!**

**~Icy**


End file.
